Lucas Stonebuddy
“They say that my ancestors created the Great Wall of China. I never looked into it, but I wouldn’t be surprised. You’ll never get through this wall.” -Lucas Stonebuddy to Anthony (src) Lucas Stonebuddy is one of the Leaders of the World Government, a descendant of the Stonebuddy Family which previously belonged to the Noble Earthbender Families. His apprentice was Alexei Abramovici. History Past Born as Stone, he was a member of the Ores race from the First Dimension. His family had him sent to the New Universe, where his egg was found and hatched by Earth God, Regigigas. Regigigas told him what he was and where he came from as he raised him in the Tree of Beginning. Stone began to think of himself as a "foreign contaminate", painting his skin peach and wearing a human mask to disguise his true race. He eventually met the Four Earth Children and became part of their group, though he didn't interact with them on casual terms much. In Before They Were Kings, Stone saves Hornfels from some Kargaroks. Regigigas and King Gonsho lead the Five Children to a secret underground chamber where a Firstborn was at rest. Stone was later in his room forging a statue of Granite when Regigigas questions why he doesn't spend time with his friends. Stone takes off his disguise to remind him of the reason. When Regi leaves, a Minish named Diana greets Stone, revealing to be a fan of his statue art. Stone decides to take Diana for a walk outside as he talks about his dilemma. He decides he wants to find a piece of Permanite Regigigas told him about, as a relic from his home. Stone is approached by his team, who questions where he was going. They return to the tree as Stone reveals his true identity and race. Just as they agree to help him find a Permanite, a creature is approaching the Tree of Beginning. This creature is an alien named Thanos, who was sent by Medusa. The Five Earth Children fight Thanos, who uses his Soul Stone to see into Stone's past. Thanos reverts Stone back into an egg and destroys him, much to the others' horror. Regigigas and Diana attack Thanos in a rage and sever his left arm. The Soul Stone is taken by a stranger wielding the Octogan, leaving no way to revive Stone. Diana then telepathically speaks to Stone's soul, revealing to be the Firstborn possessing a mortal body. Diana allows Stone to be reincarnated as a human somewhere, and if he should remember who he is, he should call himself Stonebuddy. Nextgen Series Lucas Nickel was the newest incarnation of Stonebuddy, but he was chosen to be a World Leader. Knowing his origins, King Reggie Johnson used the Octogan to sever the piece of his heart that was "Stone", causing Lucas to grow up very physically weak. He was forced to conduct his actions from afar via Stone Clones. The other half of his soul was reborn in the body of Anthony Stone McKenzie. Sometime in the past, Lucas met Alexei Abramovici and made him his apprentice. He convinced Lexi that the Kids Next Door will never be able to stop the Apocalypse, and persuaded the teen to betray his sector at 13 years old. As part of Lucas's rules, Lexi is forbidden from studying Haki, Okama Kempo, or any martial art that would make him unnaturally strong. In The Great Candied Adventure, Lucas and his fellow Leaders discussed the annoyance of the White Lotus Revolutionaries after The King returned. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Lucas aids his Leaders in the fight against Nigel Uno, in which Lucas battles from inside the palace with his power. The World Leaders defeat the Nigel/Malladus combo using the Crucification Ritual. Before the Battle of Washington commenced, Lucas was called by Bill Cipher, informing him on the upcoming invasion. Knowing Jessie Sidney was a Light, and a Poneglyph was under the White House, Lucas sent his Stone Clone to take part in the fight. He created stone walls to surround the White House, preventing anyone from getting inside. Anthony McKenzie does battle with Lucas, and is later assisted by Michelle, who reveals that Lucas is a statue (a fake). Shelly Johnson destroys Lucas's stone wall herself, and the Leader attempts to stop Jessie from running to the White House. However, Anthony stomps and destroys Lucas's statue's head. The real Lucas and The King watch the rest of the battle on TV. They are speechless when Jessie Sidney becomes U.S. President after James McGarfield's assassination. During the Battle of God's Domain, Lucas battles Anthony and Firstborn Diancie. They battle his army of clones before finding the real Lucas in a hidden room, on a hospital bed in critical condition due to his severed soul. Lucas was tired of being reborn and chooses to let Anthony inherit the rest of his power. With remorse, Anthony destroys his life support, killing Lucas as Anthony inherits his Stone Chi. Battles *Five Earth Children vs. demons. *Five Earth Children vs. Thanos. *World Leaders vs. Nigel Uno. *Lucas Stonebuddy vs. Anthony and Michelle McKenzie. *Lucas Stonebuddy vs. Anthony and Diancie. Appearance Lucas has messy brown hair, dark-gray eyes, and a five-o'clock shadow on his face. He wears a heavy black coat, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He usually covers his mouth with a hand. As Stone, he wore a black robe, had brown hair, and was barefoot. His skin was actually dark-gray and hard as stone, wearing peach paint and a human mask as a disguise. His head was round, smooth, and bald. Personality During his time as Stone, he was ashamed of his origins from the First Dimension and thought of himself as a foreign contaminate. For that reason, he didn't let his friends know his true race, nor did he interact with them on casual terms. However, he still cared for his team and aided them in battle. He felt like the only way to feel better was to find a piece of Permanite that came from his world. Like his allies, Lucas despises the overabundance of energy in the universe that is causing the Apocalypse. Although his family are powerful earthbenders, he doesn't want to embrace the power in fear that it'll overwhelm him, and he discourages anyone from developing their skills to their fullest potential. Like his fellow Leaders, he doesn't want the Twenty Keys Prophecy to fulfill itself. One of Lucas's quirks is that he likes to say his own strategies out loud to himself. For this reason, Lucas always covers his mouth with one hand, so that his enemies don't read his lips. Abilities “He prefers to call it stonebending to distinguish himself, he doesn’t want to sound great. Humble fellow, like me.” -Henry Churchill to Nigel (src) Lucas is a very powerful stonebender (his own form of earthbending) who can command stone structures from a far distance. He overviews a chessboard in his room that represents Mariejoa, and by moving the tiny pieces along or over the board, he can control the larger variations in the actual town to crush enemies. Such structures include a series of parallel walls that clap together on enemies and a large statue of himself that also claps. He often sends a realistic, normal-size colored statue of himself outside to battle for him. Lucas can channel his own chi through that statue, and use it to stonebend from even thousands of miles from where his real body is. Lucas primarily specializes in defense, as he creates tall and sturdy stone walls to protect important facilities, like the White House. Lucas can control other statues, like the Lincoln Memorial, to fight for him as well. As one of the World Leaders, he has a high position of power over the world. Alongside his colleagues, he can perform part of the Crucification Ritual, in which he uses his bending to make the Golden Cross rise from the mountain and keep it firm. Lucas is great at calculating outcomes and developing strategies. Weaknesses If Lucas's Stone Clones are destroyed, he will be unable to bend in the area they were stationed in. Lucas's real body is also very frail and weak, so he must stay hidden from his enemies. Stories He's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Life of Mika (ending) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Last (mentioned) Trivia *His last name is derived from the Rockefeller Family (Rocke=Stone, feller=buddy). **The name is also a reference to the fact he uses a stone body. **His original name, Lucas Nickel, is a reference to Lucas Nickle from The Ant Bully. *Lucas was the third World Leader to battle KND operatives, the first two being The King and Daphne Anderson. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Earthbenders Category:World Government Workers Category:Noble Earthbender Families Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Characters